


Ours

by ashthephoenix



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Alpha Vesemir (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Daddy Vesemir, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm always a slut for daddy vesemir, Lambert is a sadist don't tell me otherwise, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Witchers Have Big Dicks, eventual mind break, humiliating praise, im disappointed that that isn't already a tag, less than you'd expect given the subject matter but it's still there, ok there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthephoenix/pseuds/ashthephoenix
Summary: Jaskier wasn't planning on spending his winter at Kaer Morhen, but a freak snowstorm left him no other choice. It also left him with none of the suppressants he uses to keep his status as an Omega secret, while trapped in a keep with three hungry Alphas. His heat is approaching rapidly, but Geralt and his brothers are the most honorable men he knows. They won't touch him without his consent, right?...Right?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning: here there be non-con! This is not a soft fic.
> 
> Fun fact this was written for my own personal enjoyment and was never meant to be published, and yet, here we are. I blame tumblr
> 
> Vesemir/Daddy kink happens in chapter two.

Jaskier hadn’t planned to spend the winter at Kaer Morhen. It just happened. 

A cold snap hit earlier than anyone was expecting, leaving Geralt no choice to start the path up to the keep or be stranded. Luckily, they’d already been at the base of the mountain when it hit, but unluckily, Jaskier didn’t have the supplies or coin to make it to Oxenfurt or find somewhere else to hunker down for the season. 

When Geralt grunted out the offer to join the Witchers in their home, Jaskier was ecstatic. As such, he didn’t think before jumping on the offer with the excitement of a child on a sweet. 

He didn’t stop to consider any… consequences of accepting. 

“No, no, no…” Jaskier rooted around in the pouch he kept his emergency backup suppressants in as if that would make them magically appear, suddenly remembering using the last emergency dosage during a particularly long stint in the wilderness this past summer. He cursed himself for forgetting that he always stocked up in his favorite apothecary in Oxenfurt since the kind woman there never asked questions, and he had a habit of going too long between doing so just so he could avoid the disapproving gazes and scathing tongues of Omega healers. 

Finally, he gave up on finding the clearly not present herbs and began to pace. 

“Okay Jaskier, you’re smart, you can figure this out, you’re just trapped in a building with three Alphas, none of which know you’re an Omega, without any way of stopping a heat which means it’ll start any day now. Fuck!” He pulled at his hair in stress, before taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, it’s okay. It’s just Geralt and his brothers. The most honorable Alpha you've ever met and his family. No reason to fear them. Right?” Jaskier relaxed, sure that the Alphas wouldn’t take advantage. 

And yet, the churning anxiety in his gut didn’t go away. 

~~~

A couple days passed, and Jaskier was sure the brothers had noticed the change in his scent, but they didn’t say a word. 

They did, however, get touchier. 

Nothing huge, just a hand on his back or in his hair as they passed him, or an arm slung around his shoulders as they talked. Just enough to mix their scents, just a touch, and as Jaskier’s preheat sensitivity started, just enough to cause a shiver down his spine and leave him wanting more. 

Not that he’d ask. Jaskier figured that it was a bonding thing, to show how accepting they were of his omegan status. 

It wasn’t until he could feel his preheat begin to topple over into true heat and he got up from the dinner table and went to leave that he began to doubt that. In that moment he felt a hand, grip strong as iron, come down on his wrist. 

He looked up in shock at Geralt, tugging ineffectively at the restraint as the man stared impassively back. “Geralt, what—“

He was interrupted by the sound of chairs scraping across the floor. He glanced up in confusion, only to be met with twin predatory grins. 

Eskel reached him first. “Where do you think you’re going, little omega?” He crooned, taking him by the shoulders and maneuvering him onto Geralt’s lap, who grabbed his other wrist while the bard was distracted. 

“I was just—“ Jaskier continued to tug at the grip on his wrists as he was forced to straddle Geralt's thighs. Kicking out did nothing but make the alphas chuckle. 

“You didn’t really think we were just going to let you go off on your own smelling like that, did you? No, we’re going to put you to good use.” Lambert appeared on the other side from Eskel, hand coming up to grip the back of his neck, rubbing at the scent glands there. Instinctively, Jaskier went limp, ceasing his struggle. “Good slut. This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it? We could smell your arousal every time we touched you, you know. Such a little whore, getting hot and bothered at even a simple pat on the arm.”

“He’s such a slut.” Geralt chuckled right in his ear, “always running off to get his dick wet while we’re on the road. Only thing you’re good for is a fuck, I guess. Now I get to see what all the fuss is about.”

Jaskier gasped, all fight draining out of him completely as the words triggered his heat to start in truth. Now he was trapped in his own mind, only able to take what was done to him and beg for more. His hole clenched around nothing, oozing slick, and he moaned at the feeling, hips moving in tiny circles, seeking friction. 

“Look at that, he’s already gagging for it. What do you think, should we give him what he wants? Let him have his first knot of the heat right here in the dining hall like a two crown whore?” Eskel was the one talking, he thought. 

“Only if it’s me doing the fucking. I’m the one whose had to put up with him the past couple years.” Geralt let go of his wrists to unlace his own breeches as the other two went about stripping the helpless bard. 

Soon he was naked, thighs spread wide and legs draped over the armrests of the chair, while Geralt had only fished his cock out of his trousers. Hands went around his waist and he was lifted up, and up, and up. He glanced down at the cock between his legs and momentarily snapped out of his heat-induced haze, whimpering in fear at the monster positioned at his entrance. The three only laughed in response. 

“Go slow, we don’t want to break him,” Eskel cautioned as the tip pressed up against his hole. 

“Yet,” added Lambert, and then all Jaskier could process was the feeling of his hole stretching around a massive cock. 

It didn’t quite hurt, his heat made him wet and loose and numb enough to take care of that, but it hung just at the precipice between pleasure and pain, overwhelming with its intensity. He whimpered as he felt his body give way, little by little. It was like his insides were being carved out, branded with the heat of the cock inside him. 

“You take it so well, omega, you were born to be our little whore, weren’t you? No other cock will ever fill you the way you need anymore, too sloppy and loose to take anything but a Witcher’s cock. You’re ours.” Geralt growled in his ear, making him shake with fear and arousal. 

Time stretched on as he was lowered slowly, inexorably, onto the Alpha’s cock. It seemed to go on forever, hollowing him out, leaving him nothing more than a sleeve for the Alphas to fuck. By the time his hole swallowed the deflated knot at the base, he knew that his Alpha was right. His hole would never be the same.

He came back to himself, just a bit, when Geralt paused to let him adjust. His eyes refocused on his audience. They had both taken their dicks out and were stroking them lazily, no real intent behind the action. They were both just as large as the one jammed inside him. Lambert noticed him staring and laughed.

“Aw, little Omega wants more cock. One witcher dick not enough for you, princess? Don’t worry whore, you’ll have us all by the time we’re through.”

Jaskier barely had time to process the words before he was being lifted slowly off Geralt’s cock, then dropped back down, jarring a gasp out of his throat. The Alpha quickly developed a rhythm of quick, sharp jerks, moving the omega up and down his cock like he was nothing more than a toy. It felt less like he was being fucked and more like Geralt was masturbating with his body. Still, each moment was pleasurable agony. His prick was so big that Jaskier’s sweet spot was always being pressed, causing waves of sensation to wrack his body. All he could do was moan and twitch and allow the feelings to overwhelm him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he was pulled down fully onto the alpha’s knot as it swelled, locking them together. The feeling triggered his own orgasm, causing him to shake and twitch, milking the alpha’s cock as it filled him with spurt after spurt of hot cum. 

The bard collapsed, panting, as he slowly became aware of hands petting him and words whispered in his ear.

“Good omega, so good for me, took my knot so well, I knew you could do it. Never had an omega take the whole thing, you’re made to be ours, never gonna let you leave.”

The words should have scared the shit out of him, but as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t help but be comforted by the soft touch and gentle praise. 

While he spaced, the witchers talked over his head. He tuned back in just in time to hear, “C’mon, let’s bring ‘im to the bedroom,” and then he was moving.

Arms wrapped firmly around his waist for support, but he was literally hanging off his alpha’s knot. He giggled a little hysterically at the picture they must make, before breaking off in a moan as the movement jostled the knot in his ass. He instinctively wiggled his hips, trying to grind back into the sensation, but a light pinch to his hip stopped him. “Stop that, little one. You’ll get as much cock as you need, just wait for us to get to the bedroom first.”

Jaskier whined, high and needy, at that. 

He drifted in and out as they arrived at the bedroom (whose? It didn’t matter.) and Geralt maneuvered them onto the bed. He only really became aware of his surroundings when he felt the knot inside him go down, enough for his alpha to pull out. Immediately he could feel cum and slick begin to drip out of him, and he used what little strength he had, as heat-addled as he was, to present his ass for his alpha’s cock properly, face pressed into the sheets, legs spread wide, hole gaping and drooling his alpha’s cum. Distantly, he knew this was wrong, wasn’t what he wanted, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember why.

Without warning, two fingers plunged into his hole, fucking into him without warning. “Good omega, so good presenting for us,” a voice crooned, “this is what you’re made for, you know that, right? Being our little cocksleeve. You need to be filled all the time, don’t you? You feel so empty when there’s nothing in your fuckhole.” the voice, Eskel his mind provided, punctuated that by drawing his fingers out completely. Immediately he felt the loss, pushing his ass back and making a small, discontented sound. “See, little one? You need to have something in your fuckhole at all times.” The fingers came back, but instead of thrusting into him, they stilled, another hand going to his hip to keep him from taking what he needed. “There, is that better?”

The omega moaned in distress and shook his head as best he could from where it was pushed into the linens.

“No? Then you’re gonna need to tell me what you need, little slut.”

“Need… your cock…” Jaskier desperately fought the grip on his hip, trying to get any kind of relief, but it was like iron.

“Where do you need my cock?” Jaskier missed the amused tone in the alpha’s voice, too overcome with need for a cock.

“Need it… in my fuckhole,” he was close to sobbing, “please, alpha, fuck my hole with your cock. Feel so empty!”

“Good omega, thank you for telling me what you need.” the fingers were removed and replaced by the blunt pressure of a cock against his hole. As he pressed in, the alpha praised him.

“Good cockslut, taking me so well, wet as a cunt. Better than a cunt, your fuckhole is perfect, grips me just right.” 

The omega was delirious from the combination of the cock in his cunt and the litany of praise that washed over him. The alpha pounded into him at a languid pace, thrusting in hard but pulling out slowly, so that he could feel every inch, to the point where only the head was left inside him before fucking back into him. He couldn’t do a thing besides lie there and take it, rocking a little into each thrust. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt the knot swell up and cum pour into him, triggering his own orgasm. The alpha continued to talk through that, too, and as he rolled them over onto their sides, the omega still fully impaled on the alpha’s cock. “That’s it, good cockslut. You like my knot, don’t you? Makes you feel complete. You love cumming with my knot in your fuckhole, such a good cocksleeve.”

Jaskier fell asleep listening to the alpha’s endless, soothing babble.

~~~

As soon as Lambert heard the telltale signs of their omega’s breaths evening out with sleep, he burst out, “what the hell was up with all that talking? I like dirty talk as much as the next guy, but that seemed a bit much.”

Eskel looked over his shoulder at his brother, smirking. “You want him to stay all knot-hungry and open all the time, right?”

“Duh, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Eskel rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Heats act a bit like a trance, like with hypnosis or Axii. That means you can add suggestions.”

“So while you were going on and on about how he needs a cock in his cunt…”

“I was laying the groundwork for him to be our 24/7 cum dump.”

“Why not just use Axii though? Seems like a lot of work for something we can do a lot easier.”

Eskel’s smile turned evil. “What would be the fun in that? The best part is watching them break.”

~~~

When Jaskier came to, it's to the feeling of his hole being emptied, gaping and needy. He could feel cum rushing out of him, covering his thighs and drenching the sheets below, and he whined at the loss, but he didn't have the energy to move a finger, let alone present, so he stayed put. When he was maneuvered back into proper breeding position, chest down on the bed and ass curved up enticingly, he purred in satisfaction, mustering up the energy to spread his thighs wider, inviting. 

He was shocked out of his reviere when a hand came down across his ass, making him yelp. 

“My turn, cumslut. And lemme tell you, I like it _rough_.” Lambert said from somewhere behind him. The tone sent shivers down his spine, slivers of his earlier fear and panic starting to creep back in. He was already achy and exhausted, how could he take a Witcher’s idea of _rough_?

Lambert’s hand came down several more times, turning his ass pink and stinging, before he stopped, only to grab the globes of his ass roughly, pulling them apart to expose his winking, sloppy hole. 

“Ugh, of course those fuckers left you too loose to be used properly. I bet I could stick my knot in you right now and neither of use would feel a thing! Useless.” The alpha let go of his cheeks, moving away as if to leave, and the burning emptiness he felt in his gut increased tenfold, making him cry out. 

“No! No, alpha, don’t go, I’ll make it good for you, it’ll be good, I promise.” The omega begged, desperation overcoming any fear he’d felt. 

“Well, alright then,” Jaskier misses the alpha’s exaggeratedly reluctant tone, “but we’ll have to tighten you back up again, since your cunt is too useless to breed right now. And do you know how we do that?”

Lambert waited until the omega shook his head as best he could from his place pressed into the bedsheets. 

“Pain.” Even in his addled state, Jaskier could hear the sadistic grin in his voice, but he didn’t process the meaning until blows started raining down. 

It wasn’t with a hand, like earlier. It was a thin-ish, flexible object, a belt, he guessed. Not that he was doing much thinking, as each blow seemed to steal his mind away. Each blow was hard and fast, but they changed locations enough that he couldn’t get used to it. His existence became a haze of pain and need, the desperation of heat not dimming, just layered on top of the pain until they mingled and became one. 

And then the blows changed, moving from his ass and thighs to his hole itself. This was torture, he thought with what was left of his mind, it must be. The intermingling pain and need seeming to reach new heights with every stroke, until he felt like he could come, just from this alone. 

Of course, Lambert seemed to sense this, and the blows stopped. “Wow. Dirty slut, moaning like a whore just from getting your pussy spanked. Maybe later I’ll spank you til that little cock spurts, but for now I think you’re tight enough to be enjoyable.”

And then the alpha took him by the hips and _slammed_ into him. No teasing, no adjusting, just one minute empty and the next full of cock. 

And it _hurt_. It shouldn’t, he’d already taken two Witcher cocks, the first with no prep at all, but it didn’t matter. It felt like his insides were full of fire, burning him from the inside out. 

The sensation was so overwhelming he hadn’t even noticed he’d come until the alpha groaned appreciatively at the rhythmic clenching of his walls. “Damn, Eskel was right. Your cunt was made for this. Want you hanging off my knot 24/7.”

Lambert kept hammering into him, giving him no time to recover. All he could do was lie there and shiver with painful pleasure. Or was it pleasurable pain? Or was it neither, was it some new, unknowable sensation that he couldn’t begin to describe?

Whatever it was, there was a lot of it, and it left him gasping and twitching. And then Lambert started talking. 

“As fun as this is, I can’t wait for your heat to be over. Can’t wait to see you try so hard to fight us even though we all know what a useless cumdump you are. Breaking you is gonna be the most fun I’ve had in ages. I can imagine pushing into your cunt as you scream and cry and beg me to stop even as your hungry little hole drips with need. Cause we all know omegas only have one purpose: to hang off their alphas’ knots anytime, anywhere. Isn’t that right, whore? This is what you were made for.”

He didn’t even feel the knot enter him this time before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's heat ends, and his sanity returns. And so does another wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the tags around Vesemir and Daddy kink come into play. Really I think he'd be a significantly stricter Daddy than he is in this fic, but I'm ~projecting~ so its okay.

Jaskier came to completely naked and handcuffed to a bed.

It took him a moment to reorient himself, remember why exactly he was restrained, but as he took stock of the ache in his hole and throat and lesser-but-still-present post-heat ache in his whole body, he froze. Geralt and his brothers, whom he thought he could trust with his life, had raped him.

He didn’t remember much after the first time Lambert had knotted him. Just flashes of pleasure, interspersed by moments of semi-lucidity where the witchers fed him bits of bread and sips of water, too tired to raise his head much less fight back. No matter what, there was always someone whispering filthy praise into his ear. He didn’t remember what was said, really, just a vague sense that his Alphas were proud of him.

It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

But before he had more time to dwell on his situation, the door opened. Jaskier scuttled back against the headboard, as far away as he could get with the shackle around his right wrist. The movement jostled his sore muscles and he winced, but ignored it, putting himself in a defensive pose.

Eskel was the one who came through the door, carrying a tray that looked to contain soup and water, along with some other odds and ends Jaskier couldn’t place. The man smiled at him. “Ah, you’re up! How are you feeling?”

Jaskier just bared his teeth, daring the Alpha to come any closer. He knew he was no match for a witcher, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

Eskel didn’t take any note of this. “I have food and medicine. How about you eat that soup for me while I look you over? Will you be a good omega for me?” 

Something about that last question sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine, an urge to obey seemed to sweep through him. Well, he reasoned, he was handcuffed to a bed with a man who could overpower him at any moment watching his every move, and who knew what would happen if he chose to disobey. It was the smartest choice to play along for the time being.

And so he did, quietly eating his soup while the witcher looked him over, rubbing cream into the welts from Lambert’s belt and massaging tight muscles, keeping up a continuous stream of praise. Jaskier let him, trying to tell himself that the words were affecting him very little. He only put up a bit of a fight when Eskels hand slid down between his cheeks, circling his hole, but he settled once Eskel explained that he needed medicine there too.

“Your little hole hurts, doesn’t it? You were so good, taking all of our cocks for your whole heat, but now your cute little hole needs rest, and medicine. I’m sorry it’s gonna have to be empty for a while, I know how much you need cock in your cunt, but once it’s all better I promise it’ll be worth it.” Eskel whispered into his hair as he gently fingered Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier hated the words, for what they meant and also for how true they felt. He knew this was wrong, he knew it, but from his position, getting lovingly fingered by a man who smelled like comfort, it was hard to remember why.

~~~

It went on like that for three days. Eskel, or sometimes Geralt, would come in, give him food and check his healing, sometimes leaving right away and other times staying for a bit, “keeping him company” they called it. They’d unlock his wrist and rub at the sore skin, take him to the chamberpot to piss, make sure he was bathed and smelled nice. It was humiliating, but he withstood it, knowing the alternative was much less pleasant.

And then on the third day, when Eskel checked over his hole, Jaskier sitting crossways across his lap, he declared it to be healed. “Isn’t that good news, little one? Now you get to be full again.” Jaskier would have snarled, but at that moment, Eskel’s finger brushed against his sweet spot, causing him to gasp. Eskel continued to rub at that spot, making him moan and squirm. “See? Your hole is so hungry for my cock.”

The words shook him out of his pleasure induced haze. He tried to rip himself from Eskel’s lap, but the grip on his hip was too strong. He kicked his legs and yelled, beating his hands against the arm keeping him trapped, but Eskel only sighed, as if disappointed. Quick as a flash, his arms were pinned against his body and his mouth was filled with fingers, the fingers that had just been in his ass, he realized. He thrashed for a moment, before realizing he wasn’t going anywhere like this. 

Eskel tutted. “If you continue fighting your nature like this, you’re gonna get punished. Either way, I’m gonna fuck your cunt until you’re screaming in pleasure, but if you fight, afterwards I will turn you over to Lambert, to do with as he sees fit. He’s been waiting for you to be bad, you know. He’s got ideas.” 

Jaskier really didn’t want to know what a sadistic witcher with “ideas” was like, but he’d been playing docile pet for too long. He couldn’t give in to them, he refused.

So he bit down, hard.

All he got for his trouble was a backhand across the face strong enough to rattle his teeth around. 

The slap left him dazed, only coming back into awareness when he was face-up on the bed, wrists shackled spreadeagle to the bedposts. He tried to kick out, but each foot in turn was grabbed in an iron grip, leaving him unable to do anything but squirm.

The witcher’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I’m going to make this good for you, because I don’t want you associating sex with pain, but do not try me, little one. I might not be as sadistic as my brother, but I will not put up with continuous disobedience. Understand?”

Jaskier nodded fearfully.

“Out loud.”

“Yes Alpha, I understand.”

All at once, all the aggression vanished off the man’s face. “Good omega,” he crooned. “Time to fill your hole like you need.” The hands on his legs pushed them up against his chest, exposing his hole. “Aw, you’re wet for me. It seems the little omega knows exactly what he wants after all. There’s no need to be embarrassed, little one.”

Jaskier knew that it was his body reacting to his sweet spot being played with earlier, but he didn’t protest.

Eskel fingered him open more thoroughly than he’d ever been in his life. His sweet spot was brushed, played with, massaged, at every opportunity, leaving him shuddering in pleasure, hole dripping juices onto the sheets. One finger turned to two, which turned to three, and soon Eskel was fucking him with almost his whole hand, all the while telling him what a good cockslut he was, how desperate he was for his alpha’s cock, how cute his useless little cocklet looked, he didn’t even need it to come, did he? A good slut came only from his slutty hole, not his pathetic clit. “We should get you a cock cage,” the Alpha mused aloud while plunging four fingers into his cunt, “so you can’t get any stimulation at all from it. It’d be so cute, too… not now, though. maybe as a treat for being good.”

By the time Jaskier felt the tip of the Alpha’s cock against his hole, he was delirious with pleasure. Even after all the prep, he could still feel the stretch of his hole accommodating the massive cock. As the head popped in, he threw his head back, eyes rolling back in his head, moaning like the cockwhore the Alpha proclaimed him to be. 

“That’s it, little slut, let go for me. Your hole is even more perfect than I remember it, so snug and delicious. Taking so much effort to not just sheath myself inside you. Later, once your hole is more used to us, I’ll be able to just thrust in, no prep needed. Good sluts are available at any moment, and you’re a good slut, aren’t you?”

Jaskier just moaned as more and more of the cock was worked inside of him. It felt like it was splitting him open in the best possible way. He shifted his hips, trying to get more cock inside, and the Alpha chuckled darkly and obliged.

He was much more in his right mind than during his heat, but that just meant he felt like a dirty, shameful whore as he spread his legs and came on the Alpha’s knot.

~~~

Lambert’s punishment was brutal, making him feel like he was being spanked within an inch of his life, but it just reinforced his resolve to get out. So he bided his time, waiting for one of them to make a mistake.

The fucking became regular after that, one or more of the witchers coming into his room and unceremoniously shoving their cocks in his holes. Jaskier became numb to it all, Eskel’s praise having just as much weight as Lambert’s insults, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. He acted out regularly, the pain helping to keep his will strong. 

His moment came a couple weeks later. Geralt had just finished knotting him and had wandered off to get a snack, assuming him to be unconscious and not bothering with restraints or locking the door. Seeing an opportunity, he pushed himself up, standing on wobbly, fawn-like legs. Cum continuously dripped out of his cunt as he made his way towards the front door, leaving his thighs and the floor underneath him sticky with it. Somehow, nobody noticed him or his cum-trail, and he made it to the door undetected. 

Pushing the door open, Jaskier realized he’d made a terrible mistake.

It was freezing, snow piled up almost as high as his knees, the warmth of the sun obscured by clouds. And he was as naked as the day he was born, not a single layer to protect him from the harsh elements.

There was no going back now. They’d know he’d tried to escape by the smell alone, and he might never get an opportunity like this again. Besides, freezing to death in the woods of Kaer Morhen valley was better than becoming the wolves’ mindless sexdoll.

Resolved, he took his first step out into the snow.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he was too numb to move, but it wasn’t all that long. He fell to his knees, but he barely felt it. He’d never really put much thought into how he’d die, he mused, but he wished it was with a tad more dignity than freezing to death in the middle of the day with cum still leaking out of his ass.

Then, there was someone in front of him, talking he thought but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. They grabbed him by the biceps and hauled him to his feet again, making him whimper. Then he was pulled against a warm chest, one burning hot arm around his back and another under his knees. He relaxed, snuggling against the chest. The man, it must be a man, said something, the chest rumbling pleasantly under his ear, and it soothed him straight to sleep.

~~~

When he woke up again, he was much warmer, large arms still holding him. He made a contented little sound and snuggled deeper into the neck his face was buried in, rubbing his nose and cheek to scent it. The smell was familiar, but wasn’t one of the witchers who had hurt him, so that meant he was safe. Probably.

The man chuckled, stroking his back. “Wake up, little one,” he said softly, fondly.

Jaskier opened his eyes blearily, shuffling back a bit so he could see around him. They were sitting in a cushy chair next to a roaring fire, in what he recognized to be the study of the keep. That meant he was still in Kaer Morhen, he noted with no small amount of disappointment. But that must mean the man holding him was Vesemir, the witchers’ teacher, who’d been stranded by the same storm that led to Jaskier’s stay at the keep. 

The Alpha’s hand moved to the base of his neck, massaging the scent glands there. “Hello little one. My boys have been filling me in on what I missed while I was stranded. It seems you’ve had a bit of an adventure.”

Jaskier nodded, the combination of the near death experience, the fact that he was only half awake, and the massage slowing his brain down to syrup. 

“You were frightened, weren’t you? Those big, bad Alphas hurt you and scared you. But they didn’t mean to, you know. They’re just pups, they don’t know any better. They just wanted to make sure you felt good.”

Jaskier frowned. That didn’t sound right. But the touch on his neck suddenly got more insistent, rubbing harder, and he relaxed back into it, forgetting his concern.

“There you go, be a good boy for Daddy.” The Alpha’s other hand started to trail up and down his body, squeezing his thighs, tracing his ribs, sweeping up and down his back. It felt so good. 

When the Alpha’s (what had he called himself? Daddy?) hand rested a bit lower, right above the swell of his ass, his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel himself starting to get wet. That’d never happened before, getting wet before his cock or hole was even touched. He stifled a moan.

“Now, you ran away and put yourself in danger. Usually there’d be consequences for that, but since my boys haven’t been treating you well enough and since you almost froze, I think we can be lighter on the punishment this time. So, your punishment for breaking the rules and endangering yourself is to fuck yourself on your Daddy’s cock until we both come.”

That didn’t sound like much of a punishment. In fact, it sounded like the best idea ever. The Omega smiled widely and nodded, making his Daddy chuckle. The next thing he knew, he was positioned over Daddy’s cock, the head kissing his already stretched and loose hole. His hands came up to grip at the large shoulder in front of him, thighs shaking a bit from holding himself so high.

“Now, I’m not going to be able to help you, since this is your punishment, but I’ll support you, okay?” 

Jaskier nodded, and started slowly lowering himself down, using his hands on his Daddy’s shoulders as anchor points. Without any prep besides being fucked hours ago, it took him a while to get the cock into his hole, but once he did it was electric. The stretch was just on the wrong side of too much, and he had to stop for a second to adjust, but somehow it still felt amazing. In no time at all, Jaskier was lowering himself farther and farther onto his Daddy’s cock, spearing himself open. As he got closer to the base, he realized that his legs were shaking, barely able to hold his weight. The burn in his thighs was worse than the burn in his cunt.

Almost the moment he realized that, his muscles gave out, leaving him to take the last couple inches all at once. The noise he made was close to inhuman, the pain of moving too fast combining with the pleasure of being filled to create something like nothing the Omega had felt before. He let out a whine, stopping for a long moment to collect himself before setting to his task.

He quickly realized that his thighs were too weak to be of any use. He could only raise himself up the tiniest bit before his thighs gave out again and he was forced back down. But how was he supposed to fuck himself if he could barely move?

Starting to panic a bit, he shot a pleading look at Vesemir, who only smiled back at him. “Daddy…” he let out a whine, high and thready.

“Yes, baby boy?” 

“My thighs.” Big hands immediately went to caress said thighs.

“What about your thighs, little one? You have to use your words to ask for things or we won’t know what you mean.”

“They hurt. Can’t lift me.” the Omega’s usual eloquence was gone, only moans and whimpers and short little sentence fragments remaining.

“Oh, I see. Do you need help from your Daddy?”

He nodded, suddenly shy. “Please, Daddy.”

“Good omega,” Daddy cooed, “thank you for telling me you needed help. I know we said you’d do it yourself, but you tried so hard, and you asked for help. I think that means you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

With that, his Daddy took him by the hips and began to move him up and down. It was softer, gentler than anything he had experienced so far at the keep, and he melted into it. Daddy never pulled him very far off his cock, instead using his hands on Jaskier’s hips to make him grind and move in little circles. It felt like heaven.

He was almost disappointed when he felt the waves of pleasure cresting. He didn’t want it to end. But then he was coming, Vesemir following close behind. The feeling of a knot swelling in his cunt made him smile in satisfaction, practically purring. 

As they came back down from their highs, the Omega’s eyelids became heavier and heavier. A hand came up to his neck, guiding him to Daddy’s shoulder, where he snuggled in and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If this kind of dirty, filthy content interests you, come join me over at @phoenixkinks over on tumblr. This was posted there first, and I've got a couple other prompts up that probably won't make it on here. There's even some thoughts on the next chapter/s that havent become a proper fic yet so if you want to see that, head over there. Be sure to give me kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! This is my first time publishing smut on here so tell me if you liked it.


End file.
